Lady of the Night
by Unpwn
Summary: So this is what it's like to have a dream come true...


**Disclaimer: I never have, still don't, and never will own DBZ.**

****

Lady of the Night

Trunks sighed and lay down on his backyard. His eyes took in yet another dark, gorgeous night. He loved watching the night sky and connecting the stars, you know, making pictures…

He gazed up and smiled lightly at the sky, raised his hand and began connecting.

The stars were showing him something; it seemed to be a woman, high and defined cheekbones, a small gracious smile, bright twinkling eyes…….

He didn't know why... But, his pictures always seemed to sort of, make themselves... He'd just raise his fingers and move them around, seemingly tracing something blindly, until he'd see something wonderful, and this was indeed, wonderful.

What a beautiful lady.

Pan grinned widely; she had been hyper ALL day! Well, she had a good reason to be hyper. She nodded firmly, yes, she did.

Today would be the first time in years since she had last seen her Saiyajin Prince.

She wondered how much he had grown up, emotionally and mentally. She saw how he grew up physically almost everyday…

He was after all, CEO of the worlds' most famous company and son of the richest woman in the world.

Not to mention the Prince and soon-to-be King of the planet!

Pan smirked in a successful attempt to suppress her mirth.

The time grew near; she would see her King, Queen, Prince, and Princess soon.

Pan slipped into her midnight blue dress. The dress was dusted lightly with silver glitter, giving it the midnight sky effect.

It slithered and wrapped itself around her body and stopped when it reached her knees. The article of clothing wasn't skin-tight, nor was it baggy, but it showed her physical features and curves brilliantly.

It wasn't a v-neck either, but it did have a small dip at the neckline.

And that, to say the least, could have tantalized even Vegeta!

Pan scowled, '**And that, to say the least, could have tantalized even Vegeta!**'!

For Gods sake, Pan! That was a gross thought if you ever had one!

Pan shuddered, the thought of Vegeta having the hots for her was just too, well, to put it quite girlishly, **YUCK!**

She applied light blush to her cheeks, dark blue eye shadow to her eyelids and clear lip gloss to her lips.

As if to say the view was tantalizing wasn't enough...

...Pan-Chan looked gorgeous!

Her parents had left for the get together already, so she slipped into her black low-heeled shoes swiftly, she never liked high-heels anyway, and flew off to Capsule Corporation.

Trunks, the Saiyajin Prince scowled.

This party was almost as boring as his business meetings! Where was everyone he knew?

The young Briefs heir scowled and grabbed his lavender hair and began to tug. Nasty habit, but it had  
to be done... And just when he thought he'd go over to Goten and join him with the face-stuffing...

When suddenly and quite conveniently timed, might I add...?

A lady, dressed in a midnight blue dress of the highest quality, strode in.

Trunks squinted his eyes, he knew her, he just didn't know where from...

Hey! She looked like that woman from the other night, the lady he saw in the sky.

But he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Pan walked in, her strides long and confident. Her head was held up high, her lips turned upward into the slightest smile.

As mentioned before, all eyes were on her, so Pan looked around until she found two bright blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"Pan-Chan!"

"Bra-Sama!"

"Pan-Chan! Didn't I tell you not to call me Bra-Sama? It's Bra-Chan to you!"

Vegeta snorted and strode over.

"She's the only one in her family with enough respect to address us as we were born to be addressed!"

Pan smirked; this'll show him!

"Veggie-Chan!" Pan smirked evilly, squealed and tackle-hugged him.

Vegeta scowled and pried Pans' arms away.

"Enough affection, brat," he smirked, "you've gotten stronger... tomorrow, dawn?"

Pan nodded in understanding.

Vegeta nodded back and disappeared into the crowd.

The two girls laughed softly and embraced. Bra gave Pan a once-over and grinned mischievously.

"My, my... Pan. Since when have you started dressing up so nicely?" Bra grinned.

Pan rolled her eyes "Since Uncle Goten stopped eating as much as 100 Saiyajins put together!"

She glanced over at her uncle and flashed him a grin-Oh, hey! There's Trunks-sama.

Trunks' eyes widened slightly, Pan? **That's** Pan? That **gorgeous**, **voluptuous**-whoa, Trunks! Whoa there, boy!

Trunks cleared his throat, Bloody hormones...

He saw the gorgeous, voluptuous lady glance at him again and all thoughts of the "bloody hormones" were lost, as more heated, lusty thoughts enveloped him...

Pan smiled politely at Bra and excused herself.

Turning her head to smile at the beautiful Prince, her head not only reeled physically, but mentally too.

My, my... He looks better in real life than in the magazines... If that's actually possible... was it?

Geez, Pan-Chan, since when do you fall for the Prince of your planet?

Since Trunks grew **up**.

Pan licked her lips, laughed and smirked making her way towards the Saiyajin Prince.

No, wait, let's do that again, I just made Pan look sluttish

Pan licked her lips, laughed and smirked making her way towards the Saiyajin Prince.

Ah... damnit

"And to what do I owe the pleasure? Of having the lovely Pan-Chan leave her best friend and make her way towards me?"

Pan rolled her eyes, Corny old Trunks...

"Oh, no reason..." Pan smirked, "Just..."

"Yes?" questioned Trunks in a small, curious tone.

"No, nothing..." Pan laughed and turned her back towards Trunks, then began walking towards Goten.

Looking over her shoulder she spoke in a more or less, devilish voice, "Oh and, nice speaking to you, Prince Trunks..."

Pan smirked; knowing Trunks hated it when she called him that. She then nodded curtly and continued to walk towards Goten.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan laughed and crushed him in a bear-hug.

Goten struggled to get away from her death grip, without success.

Pan grew worried as she saw her Uncles' face turn a peculiar shade of blue.

Letting go, she stepped back and examined him as he choked and breathed heavily trying to regain his posture.

Pan grinned nervously and placed a hand behind her head. "Sorry Unc!"

"That's okay, Pan-Chan." Goten grinned back and crushed Pan with a bear-hug of his own.

Pan laughed and breathed in her Uncles scent. He smelt a little too strongly of deodorant.

Pan wrinkled her nose, but enjoyed the hug none the less.

Blink.

Blink, blink.

What just happened there? Trunks tilted his head. He narrowed his eyes.

You do realize, the fact that you've just been checking out your best friends' niece, right? Your little sisters' best friend... **Your** best friend...

Trunks shook his head. But she's just so...sexy. No, not sexy... She's just so... absolutely, mouth-wateringly, gorgeous.

Trunks sweat dropped. His "good" side and his "bad" side were having an all-out battle about what to do with his thoughts.

And he didn't know which one to listen to...

Pan folded her arms and leaned back into the corner of the grand-hall as comfortably as she could.

The night wasn't going all that well, mostly because she was bored out of her skull.

A few older women passed her and looked at her, muttering under their breaths.

"Look at the way that young lady's standing... a disgrace. Children these days... Humph." "Indeed!"

Pan rolled her eyes. The much older women had forgotten that Saiyajins' had impeccable hearing; although, something told her that they'd wanted her to hear.

Shrugging off her turmoil at something so silly, she began walking to the benches just outside the grand hall; into the, rather large and peaceful garden that the King had made for his Queen.

Sitting down on the previously mentioned benches, she let her mind wander once more.

Tap, tap.

Pan tilted her head side wards, and glanced questioningly at the two fingers tapping at her left shoulder.

"Pan?" That voice again, so smooth, so silky... so damn sexy.

She turned her head back towards the majestic view of her kingdom.

"Yes?" the son heiress replied, a hint of curiosity lacing her voice.

"You look very nice today." Hah.

"That's not saying very much, seeing as how you haven't seen me for so damn long." Pan added bitterly.

"I know Panny, and I'm sorry. You know I was away on training." She could almost see his pout.

He sat down.

"I wouldn't train if it meant ignoring those I cared for." She continued... "I missed you, you know."

"I missed you too, Pan. It was hard, it really was. I didn't want to have to go away for so long. But I had to. It is my—"

Pan cut the desperate prince off.

"Duty and honor to serve my King and to rule my kingdom well... Yeah, yeah Trunks... We've all heard that speech before."

She let out a soft snort.

"Oh, don't be that way, Pan. You know I love you." Trunks chuckled lightly.

Pan felt her eyes widen. 'You know I love you.' She shook her head. Of course he meant that as a friend, nothing more. She nodded, sure of her reasons.

"I love you too."

"Really Pan?"

"Of course, your stupid self might have left us all. But you're still my friend."

"I didn't mean as a friend, Pan."

She took in a sharp gasp. "I—"

Trunks cut her off. "I love you, Pan. Always have, you know...?"

His voice was soft, so soft...

Pan took a sideway glance at him. He was gazing at the sky now, his lips grazed with the slightest smile.

The raven-haired woman glanced upward and took in the sight of the midnight skies. "I'm glad."

Moments passed like sparks of eternity. And then...

"Trunks?"

"Yes, Pan?"

"Will you be my prince?"

"Only if you'll be my lady of the night, Pan..."

And as all good romance stories go... They lived happily ever after. The prince, and his lady of the night.

_****__Read and review. Thankyou._

_****__Yue-Tenshi._


End file.
